Certain components are used to securely contain or otherwise retain different types of items. Such components include, but are not limited to, compartments aboard vehicles, medical kits that contain medical devices, hazardous waste containers, fuel-dispensing stations, automated teller machines (ATMs), casino games (such as slot machines), food containers, and/or the like. For various reasons, it is desired to ensure that the components are not subjected to tampering. For example, aboard an aircraft, flight operations personnel may inspect stowage compartments to ensure that contraband is not smuggled aboard and stowed therein. As another example, used medical supplies (such as hypodermic needles) are safely stored in a sealed container. As another example, ATMs are securely closed to ensure that unscrupulous individuals do not steal money contained therein.
Interior compartments of aircraft are subject to various regulations, such as those promulgated by the United States Federal Aviation Administration (FAA). One or more applicable compartments in an aircraft may be required to incorporate a design feature that facilitates discovery of unauthorized tampering of the compartment. Typically, a tamper feature is secured on the compartment. Padlocks and stickers are common tamper features that may be secured to compartments aboard an aircraft. A padlock may be an obtrusive structure that may interfere with operation of certain compartments. Various stickers may be installed on compartments as tamper-evident features. However, certain known stickers may not satisfy standards of review of certain regulatory agencies, such as the FAA. In particular, due to aircraft lighting conditions, container orientation, and seal installation location, it may be difficult to discern tamper-indicating features secured to compartments.